leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Konikoni City
This is a city of merchants, where you find lots of shops and even a photo club, beyond the gate at the entrance. |north=Diglett's Tunnel |south=Route 9 |regionsouth=Alola |colordark=AB2813 |colormed=E7C46E |colorlight=E34234 |mapsize=250px }} Konikoni City (Japanese: コニコシティ Koniko City) is a coastal city situated on Akala Island of the Alola region. An isolated area of Konikoni City can be accessed from Diglett's Tunnel using Machamp Shove. Places of interest Salon The player can get their hair cut or colored at the salon near the city's south entrance. Incense stall A girl at the south entrance to the city sells various incenses. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Massage stall A woman next to the girl selling incense will massage the player's Pokémon. Technical Machine shop A man in a stall across from the apparel shop sells TMs. }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} }} Friendship rater A woman standing north of the Technical Machine shop will evaluate the friendship of a selected Pokémon in the player's party. Apparel shop The apparel shop is located just north of the salon. It offers tops, bottoms, shoes, bags, and hats, as well as socks for female players. Male fashion items Female fashion items Herbalist's shop A north of the apparel shop sells herbal medicine. | }} | }} Restaurant At a restaurant south of the city's crossroads, the player can buy Z-set meals for 1,040. After each meal, the player receives two complimentary Heart Scales. After the player has passed Olivia's grand trial, once a day if they order a special Z-set, Olivia will join the player and pay for both meals herself, as well as giving the player her Heart Scales. The restaurant is also Mallow's home, with her room located on the second floor. In Pokémon Moon and Ultra Moon, after defeating Olivia in her grand trial of becoming , if the player enters Mallow's room during the day, they will be able to battle her at Lush Jungle. Olivia's jewelry shop Olivia's jewelry shop is located at the city's crossroads, across from the Pokémon Center. Olivia's room is located on the second floor. A woman at the counter across from the door sells evolutionary stones. | }} | }} A woman behind the one selling stones sells fossils, with a limit of one each per customer. }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} For female players, a third woman sells hair accessories. Lana's house Lana's house is located west of the city's crossroads. After defeating Olivia in her grand trial or becoming , if the player enters Lana's room in the back of the house, they will be challenged by her sisters, Harper and Sarah. After defeating the twins, Lana will appear and the player will be able to battle her as well, with the battle moving to Brooklet Hill. Move Tutor In , a woman and her three can be found in the north of the city at Lighthouse Point. When the player first speaks to her, she gives the player Pikanium Z. Afterwards, if the player brings her a Pikachu, she can teach it the move , which Pikachu requires in order to use Pikanium Z and the Z-Move . |} |} The Ditto Five In , four of the Ditto Five are hidden somewhere in Konikoni City. The first spawns when the Police Officer on asks that the player help him apprehend them. The player will encounter them in sequential order, and will need to collect their reward in order for the next one to spawn. Each Ditto always has a set Nature and s that complement them. Demographics Pokémon Sun and Moon The population of Konikoni City is 44, making it the third largest city in Alola. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |100}}| }} Items in the Pokémon Center if the player has / registered in their Pokédex|Su=yes|M=yes|display= 5,000}} / registered in their Pokédex|US=yes|UM=yes|display= 5,000}} after entering her store|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} in Olivia's jewelry store, if the player has a in their party|US=yes|UM=yes}} in the restaurant, after becoming |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} Dugal for defeating him using a Z-Move|US=yes|UM=yes}} in their party|US=yes|UM=yes}} }} Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Zygarde Cube at Lighthouse Point in the north of the city |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Totem Stickers Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon A in the Pokémon Center will offer to trade the player a named Whirly. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} |alliesna=N/A}} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon After passing Olivia's grand trial, the can visit Lana's house and battle her little twin sisters. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSTwins SM.png |size=150px |prize= 576 |class=Twins |name= |game=SM |location=Konikoni City |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon If the player doesn't use a Z-Move during this battle, it can be repeated once per day. 150px|Office Worker|Dugal|920|1|366|Clamperl|♂|23|Eviolite|36=ケイイチ|37=Keīchi}} Post-game |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSTwins SM.png |size=150px |prize= 1,344 |class=Twins |name= |game=USUM |location=Konikoni City |pokemon=2}} | | In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Konikoni City debuted in PASM11. and Lana traveled to there from Brooklet Hill in order to meet up with and Mallow. Later, Moon battled against a as a way to train and get stronger while her friends watched. After Lurantis was defeated, everyone headed inside Mallow's restaurant to talk to Professor Burnet. Name origin Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Cities de:Konikoni City es:Ciudad Konikoni fr:Konikoni it:Konikoni ja:コニコシティ zh:可霓可市